Tiga
by less-sugar
Summary: Si anak abg bukannya membenci gaun yang dibelikan ibunya. Tayuya ingin dipuji. / . secuplik asupan buatan sendiri tentang chara yang paling digemari author sayang minim persepsi apalagi asupan gizi. AU!


**Tiga**.

by less-sugar.

All hail to Masashi Kishimoto with his amazing characters!

never been in this fandom before. yoroshiku~

.

curhat sekilas : setelah sekian lama memensiunkan diri dari dunia pernistaan karakter asli dari pembuat yang bahkan gak tau ada dunia web fiksi macam begini, im back hunbun and aalllllllll *muach!

.

.

.

.

dah gitu aja.

enjoy!

.

* * *

"Pakai dong sayang! Sudah dibelikan juga! Duh!"

"Ma, dari dulu aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka pakai rok. Kenapa sih jadi mama tidak pengertian sama sekali?"

"Mama pengertian, sayang. Tapi ini acara perusahaan ayahmu. Sekali ini saja turuti mama. Ya?"

"Tidak"

Suara ribut datangnya dari kamar putri tunggalnya. Sasori yang sedari tadi repot sendiri dengan dasi yang dulu saat jomblo bisa dipasangnya lancar, entah kemana perginya skill canggih yang dimilikinya sebelum menikah waktu itu, mau tak mau mengaku dia terusik juga. Sekalipun telinga sudah bebal dengan beragam celoteh istrinya yang bisa bersaing sengit dengan Hidan di kantor, keras kepalanya dua perempuan dalam rumah itu agaknya berhasil membuatnya berdecak kesal di depan cermin.

Karena itu, sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus satu-satunya pembuat keputusan di rumah, wajar saat Sasori (dengan wajah kecut) beranjak dari kamarnya menuju tempat dimana suara istrinya terdengar semakin jelas dari sana. Langkah-langkah sepatu yang terdengar jelas rupanya kurang ampuh untuk membuat wanita di dalam menoleh atau setidaknya sadar sudah ada sosok lain bergabung, begitu juga putrinya. Dua-duanya masih tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Sasori melirik istrinya, yang sekarang berkacak pinggang dengan telunjuk kiri menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pakaian terusan manis yang digantung rapi di pintu lemari. Kemudian ganti melirik putrinya, yang memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek, praktisnya menolak mentah-mentah apa yang sedang diocehkan ibunya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baru saat Sasori angkat suara, unjuk gigi, berusaha menengahi, eksistensinya diakui. Putri yang mengambil warna helai rambutnya menoleh cepat sekali sampai-sampai istrinya yang biasa refleks cepat, kali ini kalah kompetisi. Dilihat keduanya dengan pandangan datar namun perhatian, khas Sasori sekali. Tapi telinga terbuka lebar menerima apapun yang sebentar lagi akan dilontarkan.

"Sayang," istrinya memulai duluan, membuat putrinya yang sudah buka mulut mengatup lagi, "aku tahu kau orang paling adil yang pernah kutemui, tapi bisakah, sekali ini saja ; buat _dia_ mau memakai baju terusan"

"Ayah," putrinya ikut-ikutan tepat setelah istrinya selesai bicara, "aku tahu ayah pasti akan memihak mama apapun yang terjadi, tapi untuk sekali ini ; tolong buat mama mengerti kalau aku _tidak suka_ baju itu"

Yang tadinya menatap kosong ke depan—tembok biru gelap kamar putrinya atas permintaannya sendiri, sekarang pelan-pelan kembali ke dua fokus yang seharusnya dijadikannya konsentrasi. Isi kepala Sasori sempat melayang pergi meninggalkan rumah dan mencari kosakata yang baik dan benar tanpa membuat istri cantiknya memperpanjang omelannya, juga agar tidak membuat putrinya ngambek dengan cara mogok bicara kepada seluruh anggota keluarga. Bersyukur kewarasannya sudah teruji klinis oleh atasan macam Pein, yang seratus persen akan mengangkat telepon dari istri dokternya tapi akan dengan senang hati tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Sasori seputar nasib perusahaan yang dituduh 'kambing hitam ekonomi dunia melunjak terus'. Sudah begitu atasan yang termaksud adalah orang yang juga hobi sekali mengerjai isi kepala Sasori, baik dalam segi logika maupun emosional. Sasori mengerjap wajar.

"Memangnya seburuk apa baju yang disuruh mamamu pakai sampai kau ogah begini?" akhirnya Sasori merasa lebih aman mengajak bicara putrinya dulu. Dan di saat bersamaan, dirasakannya iris biru dingin istrinya langsung menajam begitu tahu dia bukan prioritasnya alih-alih demi mendamaikan suasana.

Sang putri, dengan rambut merah tebal mencapai pinggang, menghentak-hentak mendekati lemari dan menarik asal si baju terusan. Kemudian mengambil satu langkah lebar kesamping agar dapat berhadapan muka-muka dengan ayahnya—alias Sasori—sambil mencondongkan penyebab utama kebisingan tak mutu ini menggema dalam seisi rumah.

Sederhananya, bahkan untuk laki-laki praktis yang tidak mementingkan masalah merk atau warna yang penting menutupi ini-itu, Sasori mendapati baju itu bagus. Tanpa lengan. Warnanya merah hati. Menutupi dada dan saat putrinya memegangnya, Sasori bisa melihat roknya yang mengembang dapat menutupi lutut mulus si anak. Dia tidak heran kalau istrinya yang membelikannya, karena toh diakuinya juga selera istrinya dalam memilih lingerie saja tidak main-main. Dengan raut wajah puas dilapisi datarnya, Sasori mengangguk sendiri.

"Ini?" putrinya mengangguk ketus.

"Bagus lho bajunya. Apalagi masalahmu? Warnanya? Kau kepingin polkadot merah-hijau?"

Ada kedutan tidak suka di dahi putrinya saat Sasori terus terang memberi respon khas dirinya yang seperti itu. Beruntung mengenal dan tinggal dengan sang istri usianya melebihi usia rumah ini, Sasori segera menyadari sekilas info mengenai bagaimana reaksi putrinya.

"Modelnya? Kau tidak suka model yang begini?" nah, benar dia. Putrinya mengangguk, dan meski wajahnya sama-sama datar seperti bagaimana Sasori sekarang, dia bisa tahu dia menyasar tepat sasaran dan putrinya merasa senang.

.

"Ya sudah, pakai bikini saja"

_Buk!_

"Kau suka kalau mempermalukan anak_ku_, hah!? Ngajak berantem, kau!?"

Datangnya dari istrinya. Berhubung poni mengganggunya sudah ditarik ketat ke belakang bersamaan dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, Sasori dapat melihat jelas bagaimana istrinya terus terang menunjukkan kekesalan. Pukulannya ke lengan Sasori juga tidak main-main—menggunakan salah satu tas resmi dari beragam deret yang dimilikinya di lemari khusus. Sasori mengaduh sebentar.

"Tayuya juga anakku, 'kan? Dan bicara 'berantem', ayo kita kembali ke kamar saja dan selesaikan semuanya di ranjang"

Putrinya mengeluarkan suara batuk yang lebih ke arah jijik tanpa ditutupi, istrinya mulai meluncurkan rudal-rudal omelan sekali lagi, kali ini dengan bonus memukuli Sasori. Bersyukur yang dipukuli bukan bagian yang sakit, Sasori cuek saja menerima semuanya dan acuh menoleh lagi menatap putrinya. Masih setia berdiri disitu dengan baju terusan di tangan.

Lho, setelah diperhatikan lagi, sebenarnya putrinya bukannya tidak suka gaun itu. Lihat saja dari caranya memegang gantungannya—Sasori berhasil menahan lutut istrinya yang sudah melayang siap meremukkan 'masa depan'nya dan mempersilakan wanita model itu memukuli punggungnya sekarang—atau dari caranya sesekali melirik baju itu. Si anak abg bukannya membenci gaun yang dibelikan ibunya.

Tayuya ingin _dipuji_.

"Tahu tidak?" Sasori mengedikkan kepala ke lemari besar putrinya.

"Kalau kau padu dengan _cardigan_ norak warna putihmu itu, kau bisa tampil lebih elegan"

Seketika hening.

Perlahan, sangat pelan, putrinya menoleh dan matanya yang sewarna irisnya dengan Sasori bertabrakan. Milik putrinya lebih gelap, lebih lebar, lebih tajam. Mengambil bentuk mata istrinya, namun punya ide sendiri membuatnya jadi seindah itu. Kini membulat sempurna menatap Sasori tidak percaya, dan diam-diam Sasori mensyukuri kelebihannya dalam _sense_ seni. Meski _fashion_ milik bini, separo nasib dunia adalah miliknya.

"Oh iya Ino, menurutmu dasi ini cocok dengan kemejanya tidak?"

Secepat itu Sasori membuat bungkam dua kaum Hawa di dalam rumahnya, secepat itu juga dia mengganti topik percakapan terhadap orang yang berbeda. Seolah tak ada kejadian tak lazim yang harus rela dipikirkan seharian penuh drama dan air mata. Sasori irit ekspresi, anti-drama, dan pelit sosialisasi—kecuali pekerjaan. Sedangkan istrinya penuh ekspresi, cerdas, anti-drama dan suka orang—dalam artian teman mengobrol. Perpaduan ini menciptakan seorang anak perempuan wajar berdasar genetik yang mengambil sisi anti-drama orangtuanya, makanya obrolan mereka bisa cepat dialihkan.

Istrinya segera merapikan kemeja dan dasinya tanpa banyak kata kecuali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dilihatnya putrinya memutuskan untuk menuruti ayahnya—jadi pergi ke dalam _closet_ dan berganti baju di sana. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia sudah rapi, istrinya sudah dicium olehnya, dan atasan tershayank sudah mengirim pesan bertanya 'dimanakah kau berada' yang alay-nya kadang membuat Sasori heran kenapa masih mau bekerja untuknya. Baru saja mau bertanya ke istri, anaknya muncul keluar dengan gaun yang diributkan, _cardigan_ putih yang Sasori melihatnya saja mengangkat alis (berhubung sudah tidak kaget lagi, jadi reaksinya tetap datar) dan sepatu-sandal putih juga. Yang hanya akan dipakai istrinya kalau sekedar 'jalan-jalan' atau minimal belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Setidaknya mending ketimbang harus membayangkan Tayuya memakai _thigh-high boots_ hitam yang pernah dilihat Sasori dipakainya keluar saat izin _hangout_.

"Begitu bagus. Cantik"

Bendera perdamaian berhasil ditancapkan. Tak perlu ada adegan Sasori harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dari ini. Tak perlu pula menunggu satu jam (minimal) istrinya mengoceh yang aneh-aneh dan merambat kemana-mana, bisa mulai dari masalah si baju laknat sampai menyasar tetangga sebelah yang duda sengaja menambah beban hidup dengan menambah istri.

..

.

.

* * *

pojok bacot author : iya emang udah segitu aja. mengharap apa anda semua sekalian? *ketawajahat *plakplak edisi kali ini author pake bahasa yang agak beda dari gaya penulisan author sebelumnya—santuy sodara-sodara sebangsa setanah seair semuah author masih orang yang sama koq santuy pemirsah jangan nge-gas dulu sabar *plakplak *banyaknyamukeuy *garingsori jadi kesimpulan kalo ada yang ngaku-ngaku author padahal bukan author sendiri yang nulis cerita itu yaaaaaaaaaaaa

.

.

karep.

author tidak mau tahu tapi tjukup peduli rajin buka hape buat buka neko—buat kepoin cerita-cerita laen dari beragam fendom. sukur-sukur kalo author pernah nonton anime-nya, muhun muuph kalo kagak paham jadinya cringe.

okesip gitu aja. author less-sugar.

.

see you in another story~!

Ciao~!


End file.
